The Control
by Prue Lawrence
Summary: Hans is only the victim of the betrayal of Arendelle. Captured by trolls, his body is taken over, as the trolls trick Anna that the Southern Isles is declaring war on Arendelle. This story is on hiatus unfortunately, because I want to make the story better, so it will take longer to complete. This story will probably be done over entirely. :(
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my actual story! I had troubles getting this story together, I don't know why, I think things were mixed up, so I took the chapters from my Quotev page, and am going from there. I hope that's okay. :3**

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone who loved you."

_No, Anna!_

Hans watched Anna from his eyes, but he could not control himself. He barely listened to himself as he turned away and started to explain to her his plan.

But this wasn't his plan.

His facial muscles turned into a cruel smile, dousing the fire beside where Anna lay, already cold. She closed her beautiful eyes, and Hans wanted to scream, but his body simply turned away, closing the door behind him as he exited the room. He heard a final shudder from his fiancee. Retaking his body over was like trying to lift something extremely heavy.

She would hate him, despise him. He felt his body shiver as well, from the cold outside, and the troll who had taken over his body chuckled, and he despised himself for letting this, any of this happen, wondering whether Anna would live or die now.

When Hans had first met Anna, he stared after her, having the strange thought that he would marry her. That all changed once she had hurried off for her sister's coronation and let him alone to his thoughts.

Hans's horse neighed, but it sounded horribly like a scream; Hans patted his horse, thinking something had spooked him, but the horse then reared. Hans found his body being thrown off his horse. He cried out as he hit the water, feeling the surface strike against his back, feeling like he had hit gravel.

Dazed, Hans felt his body begin to sink into the water. His heart beat rapidly, and his arms flailed. He didn't know how to swim. Dimly, he could just make out his horse rearing again, looking as though he were kicking away boulders.

_Boulders… Why are there boulders?_

He felt his ankles being dragged towards the port, his head going under water. He

spluttered, feeling water go up his nose and into his mouth. He cried out, realizing too late that he would swallow water. His legs were scraping up against the port, as what he felt to be small, hard fingers gripping at him.

Hans closed his eyes. He knew he would be dragged up from the water soon. He had the fleeting thought that he should have brought his guard with him, but he had wanted to come on his own.

Waiting as patiently as he could, he found his head being resurfaced, but he found himself going under again, as the small hands were dragging him up onto the port, his body angled into the water. As far as he could tell, he counted two, maybe three pairs of rock-hard hands on his ankles, his legs.

Finally, he pulled himself up and out of the water, once his hands were firmly gripping the side of the port. He sat up, one of his knees up, near his face He barely glanced at whomever had helped him up, coughing up water, and feeling his face going red as his lungs fought for air.

"We need to get him to Pabbie," he heard one of them say.

"Take over, just for a while until we get him there."

Hans blinked water out of his eyes, until he saw large rocks at his feet with moss growing out of them. Odd, they weren't there before. "Please sirs, my horse. Something scared him."

"Arnie, you do it," another voice told him hurriedly.

That was the first time Hans experienced the Control. That was all he could think of to call it. He felt a small hand, similar to the rocky feeling he had before on his legs clutch at his heart. Hans gasped, and his body stiffened.

It then relaxed. Oddly, the hand disappeared, as though dissolving in thin air. Hans tried to move, but nothing happened. His heart would have beat rapidly when he saw his right arm lift when he had not ordered it to. Hans could feel fear creeping into his body, but nothing more.

His body stood.

"Good, Arnie! Try acting like a snobbish prince!"

Hans's body imitated horribly the bow he had made to Anna earlier. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." His face smiled mockingly, his eyes crinkled. Hans could feel it all, but he did none of it. Hans's body looked down to see the boulders around at his feet. If he could have gasped, he would have. What he saw earlier hadn't been boulders. They were trolls.

Hans had only vaguely heard of trolls. When he was a child, his parents, the King and Queen of the Southern Isles had over exaggerated what a troll should look like. Big, ugly, and highly stupid. It was the common fairy tale that every child learned in the Southern Isles, and probably in Arendelle as well. Later, when he was fourteen, he had further read about trolls, that they disguised themselves as boulders. The knowledge came back to him now as his body stole a glance at them now, up close. In truth, the book said, trolls were much smaller, and more devious. This much was true of the creatures down at his feet. They could see into the future, but Hans had not read that they could take over bodies.

He had a horrible thought that no one who had actually experienced the Control had ever lived to write about it.

"We'll meet you back with Pabbie, Arnie. You know the way."

He had no further time to think about what was said as his body started to walk along the port, smiling genially at whomever was nearest. An old woman smiled at him, her wrinkled face crinkling. She curtsied to him, and he bowed, as he would have done, Hans thought. It was as though he were a ghost, seeing but not feeling.

The trolls must have gone, Hans thought. They wouldn't have shown themselves out in public like this. Trolls generally isolated themselves in the mountains, he remembered.

Arnie, the troll who must have had the Control over Hans's body said nothing as he walked, rather briskly to what Hans could tell, away from the castle.

Hans could hear none of his thoughts, and wondered if the same could be said of Arnie to Hans's. Hans tried to push off Arnie; it was a difficult sensation to explain, other than a heavy weight that had settled itself onto his chest and would not leave.

His body kept walking for what felt like an hour. He kept going, despite the stares of the people of Arendelle.

Hans felt his body turn and wave to the town, as though nothing was wrong. Hans felt grimly that the troll had lack of tact. Arnie turned again and headed back in the direction that he had originally been going.

He finally reached the drawbridge, where the guards looked toward him quizzically.

"Prince Hans," one of them said, bowing. The other quickly followed.

"I must leave Arendelle, but only for a few hours," he told them. They exchanged a glance. Hans could feel Arnie getting irritated. "You would dare defy a prince?"

The two guards shuffled uncomfortably, but the one who had spoken first had turned away to open the drawbridge. The other followed his lead again; Hans guessed he was the junior guard of the two.

"Thank you," Hans's mouth said crisply. Hans wanted to scream at the troll to stop, but he could only watch helplessly as Arnie stepped over the castle's large threshold.

The cobblestones beneath his feet had a distinct bumpy feeling beneath his boots. Arnie walked Hans's body briskly on. Hans focused where Arnie did, and then the realization hit him. Just beyond the fjord, where the mountains were, must be where the rest of the trolls must live.

Hans pushed at the troll, his chest straining.

"Stop it, you," the troll grunted.

Hans stopped, hearing his own voice. They were alone, and that was the first time Arnie spoke to him. He wondered how much the troll could hear from his thoughts again.

"I feel that you're trying to shove me off, but it won't work," the troll continued, Hans's body striding.

Hans felt a searing hot anger. Who was he to tell him that he couldn't control his own body? He pushed all the harder, but only ended feebly, feeling tired.

Arnie chuckled, and Hans for the first time felt ice in his veins. He really couldn't do anything. The troll hadn't even broken stride with his body.

"Sit tight," the troll said. "It'll be a while."

Hans had a thought that maybe he could overpower him in his sleep. The troll had shown no signs of being able to read his mind. Maybe his body could be taken over, but not his cognitive thought. The troll didn't respond to any of this, which far from anything, made Hans feel uncomfortable. What if the troll knew what Hans planned to do, but gave no sign that he did?

Arnie led Hans's body down the long cobblestoned walk. He didn't seem to notice the gentlemen or ladies that were walking into Arendelle. They too stared after him quizzically. A man took him by the shoulder, and Arnie turned slowly, as if sizing up some threat.

"Excuse me, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

Arnie nodded, looking at the man coldly.

"Shouldn't you be in Arendelle?" the man asked. His mustache quivered expectantly. Hans felt that Arnie was about to retort, but he pulled himself back.

"I just have a few errands to run is all, good sir." He patted him on the shoulder; turning around again, Hans's body headed over the fjord.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not my original story, thank you! I just love the movie "Frozen." Again, I took these chapters from my Quotev account, because for some reason, I wonder if things were just mixed up, or I'm an idiot. I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**

Hans stepped from stone to dirt as he exited the kingdom. The borders of Arendelle itself stretched for miles beyond the castle itself. Hans was unsure exactly where that was; there was no actual sign nor marker that would tell him that.

Hans wondered if anyone found it odd that his body was wandering off by himself. If he wasn't surrounded by a guard, he thought with a regretful pang, that everyone would have known that he was a prince, or at least part of some nobility. That way, this wouldn't have happened. He cursed himself for the upteenth time, and swore that if he ever got out of this, he would never go off on his own again.

The troll continued to walk. Beyond the castle were foothills some kilometers off. After that, mountains. Hans had no doubt that this was where he was intending to go. But why? Hans had a sinking feeling that maybe he was brought here just so that Arnie could destroy his body, become a troll again, and have Arendelle authorities find him dead on the soil of their kingdom.

This feeling sank deeper as he thought that maybe if he were found dead there, his own kingdom from the Southern Isles would declare war on Arendelle. Of course there would be no proof of this, but that wouldn't stop growing suspicions. Princess Elsa, soon to be Queen Elsa, would surely not be so inclined to forgive him. If anyone knew her, it would be her sister. No guilt shone from Anna's beautiful face, and he knew she was telling the truth about Elsa's icy personality.

He shuddered at the thought. Arnie continued on, oblivious, as far as Hans could tell. Arnie never said—or thought anything back to Hans.

Mountains crested in front of Arnie, and he didn't pause, regardless that Hans could feel his body tiring, even though he wasn't in control. It was a strange feeling.

The mountain had a path that crossed in different directions to make the climb less arduous. Arnie did pause after forty-five minutes, placing Hans's gloved hand on the trunk of a nearby tree. So he could feel it too, Hans thought. It was difficult to be sure with this type of magic.

After five minutes, with Hans's body still breathing laboriously, he continued up the hill. Hans had a fleeting image of a glass of water imprinted on his mind. His tongue felt dry, and sweat covered his back uncomfortably.

The climb seemed to go on for hours until his body reached a clearing. More boulders stretched out in front of them, almost in ranks. Though unmoving, Hans wouldn't be fooled again.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" Arnie called out. Hans heard the same whiny voice coming from his own mouth and felt disgusted with this troll. He already felt humiliated at this mistake of being alone when he was captured.

The boulders seemed to unravel themselves. Small but chubby arms and legs rolled out from among the boulders as they too revealed faces. Hans would have thought they would have looked cute, but the fact that he was just captured by them made that thought much less appealing.

Another boulder, which looked more important with the rest of them, wearing a green cape Hans assumed was made of moss, and a bone necklace stepped out from among the trolls. His rockish face looked weathered and old, and his little beady eyes peered up at Hans.

"This is him?" He asked, his voice gruff.

Hans found himself nodding his head.

"Sit down, then," the troll said. He then sat down on the ground, his stubbly rock toes ridiculously large compared to the rest of his foot.

"Shall I take off the mind control, Pabbie?" The troll asked. "Please, it's taxing to keep this human in check."

"Yes, yes. He can't try to run away, anyway."

The weight lifted from Hans's chest. He could breathe easier, and he flexed his fingers in front of him. The troll was right. He would probably sooner be killed by the trolls than be let free.

He then glared at the troll named Pabbie.

"What do you want with me?"

The troll met his gaze steadily. "You do not intimidate me, human. You, made of weak flesh and bone. My fist would end your life had it struck your head."

"Then why didn't you?" Hans held back the spite, knowing that being angry would not get him answers. Better to be calm.

"Why would I? If I wanted to kill you human, don't you think your head would be smashed in by now?"

Hans's blood turned cold. "What do you mean? Why am I here?"

**Pabbie chuckled, and a troll called out, "Pabbie, tell him, he's going to be controlled, anyway!"

"Silence!" Pabbie yelled, and the chatter of the trolls died down to nothingness. "He'll know soon enough."

"Yes, and I'd like to know," Hans cut across him, heatedly.

"You forget you are at our mercy," Pabbie told him. "It wouldn't do to argue with us."

Hans didn't speak, but stared at Pabbie intently.

"You're here, because we want to start a war with Arendelle."

"What?" Hans's mouth dropped. "Why? What good would that do?"

Pabbie smiled grimly. "It would do everything to help us, Hans. You see, once the Southern Isles starts a war with Arendelle, you humans will destroy each other. Your countries are equally matched in militia and naval forces, and once that happens, we won't have to live in the mountains anymore."

Hans was stunned. "Just like that? You would sacrifice thousands of people, just to find a new home?"

Pabbie shrugged. "It's nothing personal, really. Business, you know. Men have been killed for less."

"And somehow that eases your conscious?" Hans spat.

"Watch your tongue!" Pabbie snapped.

"Or what?" Hans snarled. He reached into his boot and pulled out a knife. The trolls around him gasped as he pointed it at his own heart. "If I die, your plan is void."

"No, don't!" Pabbie cried out.

Hans raised an eyebrow, and smiled in what he thought was an arrogant manner, cocking his head to the side. "Business, you know?"

Several of the trolls snarled.

"You would take your own life to save your kingdom? Foolishness. I wouldn't expect any man to be so selfless."

**"Are you sure you want to test that?" Hans asked. Anna's face flashed before his eyes as he slowly turned the knife in towards himself.

"Wait, no!" Pabbie's eyes widened.

Hans lowered the knife, his heart hammering against his chest. "Take me back to Arendelle, or I swear I shall kill myself and your plans will be ruined."

"Yes, of course." An evil glint came to Pabbie's eyes, and before Hans could react, he felt one of the troll's hands on his chest, the weight returning, feeling like it would crush his heart.

He cursed himself.

"Stupid human," Pabbie spat. "Did you really think you could negotiate with us? You must be a special kind of idiot."

_At least I'm not a coward, _Hans thought as his body stood up.

"Give him to me," Pabbie said, standing and waddling forward. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Hans's body knelt down, and Pabbie placed his own stony hand upon his chest. Hans felt something moving out of his body as something entered in. It was a second Hans knew, but that may be all he needed.

If he ever got the chance again.

Hans stood up again, and another troll beside him materialized. They must somehow disappear inside his body until they come out.

It would be a long night, he thought.

Pabbie guided Hans's body back through the night. He could just barely see the lights of Arendelle shining brightly against the night, hopeful lights for Princess Elsa's coronation. The coronation itself was very short, and actually quite private, from what Hans knew of coronations. For all Hans knew, Elsa was now the Queen of Arendelle. A weight besides Pabbie's settled in his stomach like a jagged boulder. What would happen?

He could barely see where Pabbie was going, nor did he care. He knew where he was headed, anyway. The travel was a blur of forestry, and soon Pabbie stepped onto the cobblestones, crossing part of the fjord and into the castle itself.

The same guards were standing at watch, and they straightened up at Hans's approach.

Pabbie simply nodded to them. Then it hit Hans that Pabbie didn't know what Arnie did mere hours ago. The guards greeted him with hasty, "Your Highness," and bowing. It didn't matter, anyway.

Pabbie walked into the castle. No one asked him any question as to where he had gone. They probably had assumed he was going among Arendelle, familiarizing himself with the kingdom.

There Anna was, and her face lit up as she saw him in the crowd. She ran to him, her dress flowing about her. Her hair was pulled up to the back of her head, braided and tucked in.

And he felt sick, unsure of what Pabbie had in mind. No other troll had come with him, so as not to be conspicuous.

Then it hit him. Pabbie was alone.

_ANNA!_ He screamed in his mind, pushing as hard as he could at Pabbie. _Anna, I'm here, don't trust him! _He pushed and pushed at him, but Pabbie only grunted, and threw Hans off.

**[I can't remember this part very well, so it won't be exactly like the movie, but the general idea is the same. —Prue Lawrence]

"Is something wrong?" Anna._ No—_Hans struggled as Pabbie spoke.

"No. Anna, right?"

Anna beamed. "Yes."

Hans found himself at the balcony with Anna. No one was there, curiously. Hans sat on the balcony, and he and Anna started talking.

The conversation went to Elsa, Anna's sister.

"I have twelve brothers," Hans told her. _How did he know that? _Hans thought frantically. Was it possible his own memory bank was being taken over as well?

The conversation went on. Anna expressed that she felt shut out by her sister, and Hans felt Pabbie's shoulders relax.

"I would never shut you out," he told her. Hans winced. Pabbie would do much more than shut Anna out.

Hans and Anna walked around the castle grounds. Anna was slowly falling in love with Hans, but she didn't realize that it was Pabbie.

Finally, Hans got down on one knee and asked Anna to marry him. Hans screamed in his mind, but Anna would never hear him. This was how Pabbie would start the war, Hans realized. He would kill her, the one woman he had ever known who made him feel happy.

Pabbie guided Anna back to the castle; she was elated, and if it was possible, her beautiful face shone even brighter than it had before.

Elsa was standing at the edge of the room, standing up straight and regal. Cold. She held her hands together in front of her body neatly, and her eyes trailed over the room; present, but detached.

Pabbie held Anna's hand as they seemingly glided across the room. Hans screamed and screamed for Pabbie to stop, but his body wouldn't obey him, and he was forced to watch helplessly as the troll's plan came into action.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a fan fiction, this isn't my a

"You can't marry a man you just met," Elsa said, her face stern.

"But we're in love!" Anna cried, looking pleadingly at her sister.

"You don't have my blessing," Elsa told her. She started to move away into the crowd, but Anna followed her. Pabbie stayed behind, watching raptly. A dispute seemed to go on between the two sisters as they stood together. Elsa seemed to part with her sister, but not before Anna's hand gripped around one of the gloves around her hands and pulled it off. Elsa seemed to ignore this.

Elsa reached the doors, and Anna called out to her, desperately.

"I said no!" Elsa shouted, turning to her sister swiftly.

Ice flowed from underneath Elsa, and struck out as spears in a semicircle around the door. Pabbie frowned, but didn't gasp like the others in the crowd. The Duke of Westleton gasped: "Monster!"

"No, no!" Elsa cried out, but turned and ran out the door. The look of terror on her face was unmistakable. Anna paused, but after a moment of shocked silence, she ran after her sister. "Elsa! Elsa! Wait!"

Hans ran outside to see Elsa being confronted by the common people. Her eyes flickered around, looking terrified. No one outside of the castle knew what had happened inside. But as she leaned back against the fountain, it froze itself and looked like a lethal spear tip at the end of the flow as it turned solid in midair. Some gasped, others stared. She ran, her cloak flowing behind her.

Anna ran after her sister, terrified. She stopped, then called for a horse. If she needed anything to catch up with her sister, it was this.

Anna ran up to Hans, and they held each other's hands. Hans cursed himself that it was Pabbie, not he, who held her hands.

"You'll watch over Arendelle, won't you? I give responsibility to you while I'm gone." Anna straightened herself regally, something Hans had never seen her do before. She seemed to grow up in a matter of seconds. Her girlish smile was gone, replaced by grim determination.

Hans felt himself nod, and Anna smiled up at him. A horse was presented, and a cloak. Anna mounted the horse, and clasping the garment around her shoulders, she looked around at the common people who were staring up at her, as if wondering if she had a similar power to her sister Elsa. Hans wouldn't have been surprised if there weren't whispers already saying that Elsa was a witch or a sorceress of some kind. Either way, it did not look good.

The last image of Anna that Hans saw before she disappeared into the night was a flash of her rose colored cloak, and her red hair, which was already braided into two pigtails, whipped out behind her in the wind.

Pabbie went to work quickly. If this was part of his plan, it certainly would have been on extremely spare circumstances, Hans thought. No, he couldn't have planned this. He couldn't have seen this, could he? What was Elsa, he wondered. Maybe she was a witch.

He stepped into the square regally with his hands held out for attention. Everyone knew who he was now, he had no doubt.

"Citizens!" he cried out. "We need cloaks, blankets for those who have none! If you have any spare, please come forward!"

There was a small hesitation, then the individuals in the square began to move into their houses and exited carrying items of clothing, material, and thick wool.

Pabbie took some from a nearby citizen and called out for a wagon also to place the blankets onto it. There were really those who did not have anything of the sort to use for themselves. Or at least, sharing meagerly with others. Hans knew it would help monumentally with keeping people warm until the winter had passed.

Hans desperately wished he could hear what Pabbie was thinking. So far, there was no indication of Hans being able to read his thoughts, and try as he might, no way to get out of the Control. It was frustrating, maddening even to know he could not do anything. Pabbie was acting as the good guy, but there was every chance that Hans would end up being the one killing Anna and starting a war between their countries where thousands of others would die. He shuddered at the thought. Anna was horrible enough; Hans never liked the idea of death—no one should be subjected to something like that, not unless justice was needed. Unnecessary bloodshed was never something Hans agreed with.

Hans shuddered, but it wasn't from the cold.

_Wait—_ Hans tried to flex his fingers, but Pabbie was still under control. But there had been a moment where the Control faltered during a brief bodily function. Were there breaks in between, he wondered. Hans attempted to block everything else out, and focused on the shiver again.

No good, he thought. _Maybe it was just my imagination._

Then it happened again, the shiver more violent. It was difficult to say how, but in sparse moments such as those, Hans was in control. Pabbie was getting tired. The Control must take physical exertion, he thought. That was the only explanation. Could Hans breakthrough, make the crack even wider?

It happened a third time, as Hans flexed his fingers only slightly. He wondered if Pabbie had even noticed. But Pabbie's gait was slowly but surely getting slower. He hadn't thought this part of his plan through. Hans pushed against him gently, and he felt Pabbie's Control get slightly weaker. Relief swept through him. It was getting slightly weaker!

However, the rigid Control pressed ever harder on him that it hurt. Still, it wasn't as strong as it was before.

Pabbie went throughout the hours handing out blankets and cloaks. It had only been a brief spell, Hans thought. But a spark of hope went through him. Maybe this was his chance to break free.

Finally, Pabbie walked into an empty alleyway. Garbage littered the ground where he walked, and it crunched under his boots.

"Still alive in there?" Pabbie asked.

Hans couldn't answer, and he thought it stupid of Pabbie to ask.

"I'm going to let you out," Pabbie continued; if he heard Hans's sarcastic thought, he didn't seem to. Hans's spirits lifted. Maybe he could run, tell the others what happened.

"But," Pabbie said, and Hans listened raptly, "if you try to get away, there will be consequences. Like your body ending up washing on the shores of Arendelle."

_Why didn't you do that in the first place, then?_

"Because the Southern Isles are waging war on Arendelle, not the other way around. That way, your entire royal family would have to come to Arendelle and destroy its kingdom, and we don't want to travel all the way to the Southern Isles. A dreadful place, really. And yes, I've been able to read your thoughts for a long time," he replied, as Hans began to feel uncomfortable. "Now—" he looked around for unwanted listeners. "I'm getting tired."

Hans tried not to think of anything after that, keeping his mind completely blank. Once he was relieved of the Control, he looked down at a small troll.

It would have been way too easy to just run off, he knew. But he had to try—

He started to run, but felt something hit him on the back of his head. Dazed, Hans tried to keep running, but his gait was gradually getting slower and slower. Pabbie had taken them so far into the alley that Hans wondered if he could get out and tell everyone that he had been taken control of by a troll.

He would be thought of as a madman, but Hans had to tell someone—_someone _would believe him. Anna would believe him, as he would believe her.

But his step still faltered, and he swayed, his vision slowly going white. He slumped to his knees just before the entry. Only a few meters away, but it was so far… Hans barely felt his cheek slam into the road before his vision went entirely black.


End file.
